


Wouldn’t it be sweet

by FeelsLike1950



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLike1950/pseuds/FeelsLike1950
Summary: They meet, an instant connection.  And that’s where it all goes wrong.Yang and blake in love in modern setting. Angsty and slow burn. With small whiterose and possibly other ships.Enjoy reading





	Wouldn’t it be sweet

How could it have gone this way?  
Why didn’t I help?  
Why couldn’t I be there for her?  
Why did she leave me

——-———————————————  
14 years

‘I’m so boooored’ yang complained. ‘It’ll just be little while longer honey’ Summer said while putting her arm around yang, giving her a side hug. Yang loved her sister, but all of these 12 year olds were just singing soooo of key. Finally Ruby, and this very sophisticated girl came on stage. Yang sat up straight and started watching. 

‘You were amazing Ruby!’ Yang screamed as soon as she saw Ruby. Tackling her with a hug in the process. ‘Thanks Yang!’ Ruby said sweetly. Tai and Summer followed Yang and started hugging and congratulating Ruby. Yang took a step back and looked around at all the other kids getting praise from their parents. She noticed the girl who Ruby sang with. She was surrounded by people who looked like her family. But also by three other people. A man, a woman, and a girl. She looked at the girl’s back. She looks cute. Then she turned around a looked straight into Yang’s eyes. Her breath caught. Wow. She is beautiful. And she seemed so familiar. Yang couldn’t stop staring. Why does this feel so. So. Right? Yangs thoughts were interrupted by her parents. ‘Yang? You coming? We are going out for diner as celebration for how good your sister did today!’ Tai said enthusiastically. ‘Yeah sounds good!’ Yang answered while tearing her eyes away from the girl. ‘Oh! Ohh! Can my new friend come?’ Ruby asked while bouncing up and down with excitement. Tai and Summer looked at each other quickly. ‘Sure thing kiddo. If it’s okay with their parents.’ Tai answered. ‘Yess! I’ll go get her!’ Ruby said while running of towards her friend. Yang looked back towards the girl, but couldn’t find her again. 

Ruby ran with full speed straight towards them. She stopped just in time, and quickly said ‘heysoshecancome. Butshehasafriendwithhersocanshecometoo?!?!’ Yang and Tai looked utterly confused, not hearing a word of what was just said. But Summer answered smooth and quickly ‘Sure thing sweetie. Just get them when they’re ready to go.’ ‘Thanksmomloveyou.’ Ruby said in one breath, and ran of again. A few minutes later she came back with two girls following her. ‘Hey. So this is Weiss!’ Ruby said while gesturing to the sophisticated girl who she did her performance with. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you’ the girl said while doing a small curtsy. ‘The pleasure is all ours.’ Summer said deeply amused. ‘And this.’ Ruby said while stepping to the side too make room for the other girl. ‘Is Blake!’ The girl stepped forward an greeted their parents. And their parents introduced themselves. Afterwards she looked at Yang. For a second it looked like the world stopped moving. They looked at each other. They felt it. And that’s where it all started. 

‘Hi’ the girl “Blake” said while stepping towards Yang. Holding out a hand to her. Yang hesitated for a moment. But then she grabbed her hand a shook it enthusiastically. She felt a small spark. ‘Hey. I’m Yang! Ruby’s older sister.’ She let go of her hand and stared at her for a second. ‘So. Everybody ready to go!’ Tai asked with excitement. 

They decided to go to Ruby’s favorite restaurant. It was a cute and cozy restaurant near the beach. Perfect for beautiful days like these. They decided to get a table on the terrace. Summer and tai seated next too each other. With yang on tai’s side. And ruby on Summer’s side. Next to ruby was sitting Weiss, talking excitedly about their performance. And next to Weiss’ other side sat Blake. Which meant that she also sat next to Yang. Why was she so nervous. This was just a girl. A cute girl. But still. ‘So...’ Yang said to Blake. ‘What did u think of their act?’ Aggghghg. Why is she so akward. Blake smiled kindly and answered sofly ‘They were amazing. I’ve known Weiss for a long time, but I’ve never seen her enjoy a show this much. Ruby has really loosened her up.’ Yang smiled. ‘Yeah, she has that effect on people.’

They had a greet evening. Joking around, laughing, eating, and later running through the sand. Yang and Blake really clicked, and learned that they had a lot in common. They both loved sports. They both loved cartoons. They both loved the beach. They’re the same age. And will be even going to the same high school after the break. Before they brought Weiss and Blake home, Yang and Blake decided that they would start hanging out before the break ends. They decided to be friends.  
——————————————-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Not entirly sure if I will continue this. So let me know if you liked it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
